Talk:Bugul Noz
Name is wrong, it's Bugul Noz. Summoner Seal Drops The main page says "up to x2" but we had up to x3 drop upon killing this guy. I wanted to see if anyone else saw the same thing before I updated the main page, as I do not have a screen shot of our drops. --Cumaea 18:38, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I've not seen more than 2 Caller's drops off the same kill, but definitely seen more than 2 Mavi's on multiple occasions. Never seen more than one Sylvan, where the main page says up to 4. So I dunno We killed it about a few times and never got more then 2 of one type of seal. Pattern, i think, was: 1rng; 2rng/2bst; 2smn/2rng; 1blu; 2rng/2bst; 2smn/2blu; 2rng/2bst; 1rng/1blu. Triggering it maybe 6/8 times. -Defiledsickness feb 2011 Duo Duod with 90whm/rdm and 90blu/nin. :Wanna give any specifics for others looking to duo? --Kyrie 07:12, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Duo'd as 90dnc/nin and 90rdm/sch. Was pretty easy but takes a while. Only used paralyna a few times on dnc, kept slow2 and blind on mandy (para2 was resisted most of the time, not sure if it ever stuck). Kept Dia2 and Poison2 on for more dmg. Almost spammed cure4 and only got hate when i used 4-5 blizzard4's (with 2 refresh atma and Atma of the Beyond). Was joined by a Bst and Blm which helped it go quicker and we triggered about 70% of the time. Barely dropped blu compared to other seals, got about 4blu with others getting 6-8 seals. Dropped Drg feet 3 times. Bst solo'd it a few times while others got TE and pop items (i would enfeeble a bit and blm tried triggers, but bst was in no danger with ladybug pet). -Defiledsickness feb, 2011 Duo as 90PLD/WAR and 75WHM/BLK (Dual boxed). PLD atmas was Lion, Mounted Champion and VV. WHM was Alure and Munshkin. Was packing on PDT with the following : Shamshir +2, Twilight torque, Dark ring, Paragon Haubert (-5%PDT), Metallon Mantle, Nierenschutz and PLD AF3 Leg + Lion -10% PDT. Fight was pretty straighforward maintaining Phallanx and Regen III from WHM. Damage from Paladin is pretty weak and fight took 30+ minutes. No big damage taken, simply steady incomming damage. Bring DD that do good DOT to accelerate fight since you are Amesia 50% of the fight. --Atilas - Asura 04:03, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Can be duo with any high DOT DD+Whm. The NM does little melee damage, the most damage comes from its poison. This thing spam TP reset during the 1st 50% HP and amnesia during the last 50%HP. Any DD with counterstance will be able to dish out a lot of damage on this NM. War/Mnk (RR. VV, GH) + Whm/Rdm (MM, SB, Harmony) can kill this NM within 5min. --Kenki 05:55, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Solo * Soloed as a 90BST/DNC with DipperYuly and RR/MC/DG. Used < 12 zeta. The predictability of its TP moves is useful. Stay far away and run in immediately after a tp move for 2-3 rounds and run out. MC regened the damage from the poison aura mostly, but when I got down to 1000 hp or so I would stay back for a min to heal to near full. Took a little less than 30 minutes. --Mike23 03:22, February 4, 2011 (UTC) * Soloed this yesterday as 90SMN/NIN. Used Ducal Guard Minkin Monstrosity and Mounted Champion. Used Garuda and Wind Blade 3/5 merits. Nothing too special about my Gear +1 feet and body Vayu's Staff +2. Standard SMN kite tactics. Sic Avatar, Wind Blade stand back out of range and BP as necessary. When Avatar's hp got low i would put up shadows and run away, as soon as Garuda's hp bar disappeared I would start mashing my summon macro then mash my Wind Blade macro as fast as I could as Mandies eat shadows really fast. Would advise holding off on BP when Avatar gets low as it is better to have it immediately available after resummon to pull hate off yourself. Also used Mana Cede just before Wind Blade as often as it was up for a little added punch as this NM constantly drains TP. Things to watch out for: It has a nasty TP move that inflicts every status ailment, Amnesia and Silence almost led to disaster at about 40% bring echo drops. If attempting this fight as SMN I suggest bringing friends to speed the process along or to farm TE while you fight, total fight took 65 minutes. --Atsuke: Bismarck: 25 April 2011. * Easy solo 99 PUP/NIN with Soulsoother, post-December 2011 AI update. Atmas: Apoc, RR, MM. Just keep the Automaton out of range of TP moves and go to town. Decent evasion set used; +78 in gear and 400 skill. NM landed hits occasionally but nothing the Automaton couldn't keep up with. --Gouka 19:27, December 24, 2011 (UTC) * Moderately challenging solo for 99MNK/SCH using RR, GH and Mounted Champion Atmas. Finished the fight at 1500/4000 HP having only used a Lucid Potion I and Catholicon for temp items. It was a pretty straightforward fight, just keep using Counterstance, Dodge, Impetus, Perfect Counter and Chakra as often as possible (I used the 5 min timer JAs twice). I went as /SCH for Poisona and Sublimation (my only form of Refresh). I'd have to spam Poisona 2 to 3 times after each Petal Pirouette to counter the poison aura. I also cast Cure III and Regen II about 3 times each. Oddly enough the fight actually seemed easier after he started using Petalback Spin because the poison from that is much weaker and is not overwritten by his aura. Pure DD gear used (including Verethragna and full AF3+2). --Madranta 14:30, March 5, 2012 (UTC) * Soloed as a 99BST/NIN with Flowerpot Merle and DG/MC/Vis. No food used after I stared using this pet and no temp items. It is the cheapest way to take on the stat-loving Bugul Noz. I have tested this fight with several pets including: Nazuna, Dipper, Falcor, Anna, Silas, Malfik, Gerard, Fargann, and Julio. Merle trumps them all when it comes to this fight and surviving. I used Run Wild when it was up simply to speed things along. The only gear of note that I have is: 2x Astolfo, Ferine Necklace, Ferine Mantle, AF3 +1 pants and helm. Basically just used /NIN to try and proc and keep from taking damage when pets died/left. This is a long boring fight really. Took about 35~40 min and I just stood back and watched TV. --Tsulakurotsuchi (talk) 16:23, July 20, 2013 (UTC) THF tanking As we all know mandies are a real pain to tank for any shadow tank. This guy has pretty bad accuracy though I was able to tank it w/o shadows and the WHM had no problems keeping heals. (actually at one point he fell asleep) Definitely duoable if you got alot of patience, just need someone to remove the annoying debuffs. I have seen it drop 4 of one type of seal, or multiple combinations, but no more than 4. Atmas used RR/cloak and dagger/apoc. Full eva merits and only minor eva gear: eth earring, aurore doublet, boxers, denali hands, raiders feet +1. Agryas 05:35, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Petalback Spin It can use this early - just had one that started in on this at 60%. --Kasandaro 04:46, February 17, 2011 (UTC)